Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{5}{6q} \times \dfrac{10q}{9}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ 5 \times 10q } { 6q \times 9}$ $y = \dfrac{50q}{54q}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{25}{27}$